The present invention relates to an agricultural machine which is to be pulled by a tractor and has tools driven by an outer driving source, such as a driving force of the tractor with interposition of a transmission.
Agricultural machines of this type are known in the art. In a known machine the transmission has two portions turnable relative to one another about an upwardly directed axis. The first portion of the transmission is connected with a first beam which is linked to the tractor, whereas the second portion of the transmission is connected with a second beam which is linked to the machine itself, and an input shaft is supported by the first portion. With such a machine it is possible to work on turns without lowering the speed of the driving force or cutting its rotation, because the transmission shaft with universal joints which connects the driving force to the input shaft is not subjected to any overloading. This machine, however, has the inconvenience in that it cannot be driven independently of the driving force turning at different speeds, without changing the speed of the organs of the machine.